Too Late
by Luafua
Summary: Spoilers for chapter 614. Her chest clenched as she spotted a bird flying freely, only to be impaled in the chest by a wooden spear. There was something wrong; Tenten knew that but kept fighting. Nejiten


_**A/n: Hello everyone, I am still writing out Living Dead - trust me its nearly finished but I needed to post this out to all Neji/Nejiten fans. Now I know how the Itachi fans feel - to those people who absolutely love Itachi you have gained my respect for going through this twice with the same character. I don't think I could've dealt with Neji dying twice**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Neji would not be dead! *Cracks knuckles* I'll show Kishimoto who he's messing with**_

It happened so fast, that not even Tenten could see it. This war had been dangerous, picking off shinobi like they were sitting ducks, but still the weapons mistress fought back with every drop of energy. She heard a commotion with Naruto and Hinata, but ignored it and focused on dodging the very thing that could end her life. Her chest clenched as she spotted a bird flying freely, only to be impaled in the chest by a wooden spear. There was something wrong; Tenten knew that but kept fighting.

Lee who was fighting beside her turned to see what was going on, his face going stone cold for the first time in two and a half years. There were only two times when Tenten saw Lee going cold like that, and it was when Tsunade announced that she can perform the surgery but there was a chance that he wouldn't make it. The second time was when Neji was fighting for his life, after attempting to save Sasuke.

"Tenten…" He managed to whisper, the dread in its tone caught Tenten off guard, following her chestnut orbs directly where Lee had been staring before her eyes widened in horror.  
For that moment, she was silent – trying to tell her that her eyes were playing tricks on her – that Hyuga Neji was not dying in Naruto's arms like that, he hadn't been speared in the back by a wooden lance, that was Hinata crying for everything that he had done for her.

For the first time in Tenten's life, she was going to not believe her eyes. Anger boiled at the pit of her stomach. "No." She wasn't even aware of her own feet, sprinting towards the trio, with Lee desperately shouting out her name. The weapons mistress was angry, this was all just a genjutsu from the one they called Obito. He somehow knew what could break her heart; see her turn into a blind rage. It was all too easy for him.

"Because, I was called a genius."

Tenten halted as soon as she appeared in front of Neji. His mouth had been filled out with blood, pouring out of his mouth like an unstoppable tap. Neji's weakened eyes fluttered back to Tenten's expression, a smile appeared on his face as he witnessed her.

"Neji…" The weapon's mistress finally stressed out. Realisation dawned on her when the cursed seal, the same seal that made Neji a caged bird was finally gone. He was free… Hyuga Neji was finally free… But why did it hurt so much? He was happy, and Tenten was angry with pain… so why?

"Tenten!" Lee caught up to her and rested his hand on her shoulder in a supporting way, unsure if she was going to break anytime soon.

Her cheeks felt warm for some weird reason, she touched her face and realised that they were tears. Even though she tried to deny it… her mind knew very well that it wasn't just a cheap trick to entertain Obito. The tears continued, and Tenten found herself unable to stop crying, the pain in her chest clenched together and her throat became dry with the ragged breaths she took. Lee had been stronger than her, supporting her with the tears threatening to fall but he wasn't crying yet.

"Neji… I never got to tell you… that I love you." She sobbed, clutching onto Lee as she cried into his chest. It was unfair… it felt like fate gave Neji and chance and wanted her to suffer. "Why didn't we see each other alive after the war like we promised?"

-:-

_"Hey Neji!" Tenten called out with a grin. The Hyuga prodigy looked over towards Tenten and nodded in greeting. "Are you ready for this war?"_

"Yes, even though we won't be watching each other's backs." Neji replied, though he had spoken calmly he still felt nervous for the fate of the brunette kunoichi.

"We'll make it Neji, I know that-" Tenten was suddenly cut off by two warm arms that wrapped around her like a blanket. It took her a full moment to realise that Neji was the one hugging her; he wasn't the type to give comfort like that. Usually Gai and Lee were the ones hugging her, and that almost suffocates her. She was too stunned to do anything, only lean into his warm hug and inhale the scent that she had come to love. "Neji?"

"I'll see you right after the war, alive and well."

Tenten smirked, a trait that she developed from hanging out with the Hyuga. "You bet."  


The weapons mistress held a hand to her chest, wishing that if she was here a minute sooner – then she would've had his back. Like she always did. Lee was back to fighting, opening his inner gates with his admired sensei. "I was too late in telling you the truth... and in protecting you... I'm sorry."

At that moment, Tenten was unaware that a transparent smile had crossed over the figure's lips. "I love you too Tenten..." But he knew that she'll never hear it.

_**A/n: There you have it. Thanks for reading, and if you want a touch of support I'm more than happy to give out hugs... consider them rare because I don't often hug people**_

_**R.I.P Neji...**_


End file.
